Siren Prince
by BlazePheonix
Summary: Kreed's got a secret, or 2, and both have tails to tell.Paragus is back & the Z fighters can't stop him, because they can't find him without learning that secret & meet Hellfire Kreed the Siren Prince. Raditz/OMC/Broly Yaoi,R&R, Dont own anything from DBZ
1. Prologue: The Siren Kreed

Prologue

"They are not going to be happy." Raditz put his arms around the smaller male.

"Do you honestly care or are you pointing out the obvious?" his mate inquired.

"You have the most powerful and a most-hated by their team as your mates, it's more than obvious. My concern is with you, as is Broly's."

"I am not afraid, and they don't know me to judge me or my decisions." the smaller turned in his arms, kissing him softly, "Where is Broly anyway?"

"Sleeping no doubt."

"This is my job Ra, the gods sot to give me both of you and for that alone I am thankful. I don't go recklessly and you know if I need help I will call on you."

"Kreed, the fact that they know of your existence even if they don't find out, isn't that odd?"

"You worry too much."

"If Broly were here you would not argue with us, especially not so close to that time."

"For heaven's sake Raditz, if I go now I can be back long before. If they find out about us they'll either get over it or I'll do the job on my own in which case you'll have to drag Broly's happy ass out of bed."

"What about my ass?" the younger saiyan male walked in.

"Never mind he's out of bed, now I really have to go or our happy little living arrangement's going to get invaded by annoying dunderheads who's wives run their existence. Do me a favor and save some fun for me." Kreed kissed them both and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Broly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kreed's working a job with my brother and their crack team of protectors." Raditz rolled his eyes and walked off.

"So we get to have time while he deals with whatever plagues the universe with Kakerot's help." Broly grabbed him by his tail.

"Not right this moment we don't, the last thing we need is them finding out about him or us. I like our life as it is, just the three of us in our own place and madly in love."

"If we go after him, Kreed's not going to be happy. Let him do what he needs to, we'll just enjoy ourselves while he's working. If he needs us, he'll call for us." the younger pulled the elder closer, wrapping him in his arms.

-Training field-

"So what the hell do you need from me?" Kreed appeared, his ankle-length auburn hair swayed in the wind. He stood in a black muscle shirt, blue jeans and army issue combat boots. He had beautiful and striking ice blue eyes that seared into the soul. The tattoo on his shoulder, a runic descriptions of his breed and status, showed with additional markings from last he'd worked with the team.

"Hello to you too, Kreed" Piccolo glared.

"I warned you how I get. You chose still to call me and if it's for something foolish my wrath will go unchecked."

"It seems that Broly didn't kill his father. You know who Broly was right?" Goku explained.

"I know the story and a few others don't but whatever." Kreed shrugged, "So what's the deal with this Paragus dude. He got that bad a hard-on about your old man Prince."

"He hates my family." Vegeta looked greatly offended.

"I can't imagine why but my people firmly believe that the sins of the father are his alone."

"He claims Broly's still alive first of all, he tries to attack our families when we aren't around." Gohan looked like he'd not slept in a hot minute.

"So kill him, or do you want me to have Broly finish the job? I'm sure he won't mind." Kreed smirked.

"So it's true." Piccolo looked unenthused.

"What? That Broly's still alive; man you guys really don't know what's going on."

"That you hang around him."

"I've never known you to be anything less than blunt Piccolo, let's not start now."

"You're sleeping with him."

"I am, that's what mates do after all." Kreed rubbed a bite mark on his collar where the younger of his mates sank his teeth the first night they'd mated.

"So the other bit must be true as well." Vegeta sounded far less happy.

"Oh you mean the tidbit about me being mated to Bardock's eldest boy as well? Yeah, that's true too." Kreed laughed, "Oh this is rich, and exactly what they didn't want has happened."

"How long Kreed? You know what happens?" Piccolo noticed his nails growing into long black claws, he was preparing for an attack.

"Tonight, you know why I have two mates too." Kreed flashed eyes of gold, his own power becoming out of control before he felt two hands hold him back and looks up to see Raditz and Broly holding tight to his biceps.

"I told you it was a bad idea, putting it off this long." Raditz sounded almost as if he were chastising him.

"You know what happened the last time it was us alone. I don't trust myself." he groaned as Broly tightened his grip, digging nails into his arm, "Thank you Broly." he turned to the younger.

"You should have summoned me." Broly continued where Raditz left off.

"I know, but I knew you'd be returning soon. If I'd known this was going to get confrontational where I couldn't draw blood I wouldn't have come."

"Then we leave now, Broly take him home. Gods know what'll happen if he tries to do it himself." Raditz let go and watched them leave.

"Raditz!" Goku snapped.

"What little brother? I have a mate that you've all aggravated to deal with." the elder glared.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long before the half-pint was born, I found Kreed nearly six years ago but I've been here since not long after my first arrival."

"Why didn't you ever…" Goku didn't want to sound foolish.

"We have our differences brother and far too many for us to be so close."

"What about Broly?"

"Your brats didn't kill him last time; Kreed brought him home almost like a lost pet at first. He healed more than fairly quickly with Kreed's help; he's not interested in bothering with anyone." Raditz shrugged.

"What did Kreed mean when he said Piccolo knew why he had two mates, does that really matter?" Videl asked.

"I take it this is your female, Gohan? So much like your mother, at least from what I'd seen of her, I guess it's true what they say." Raditz smiled as his nephew nodded, "Piccolo can tell you, or not whatever. You're Kreed's friends; he kept us a secret because we decided it was best. Why he had two mates was his business to share." and he vanished.

"That was weird." Goten and Trunks said.

"So why does Kreed have two mates? And why does it matter?" Videl asked as they sat about.

"Kreed is of a special breed of creatures who some call Sirens because they are musically inclined. Exactly what they are is unknown because they don't make themselves well known anymore. It's said that Sirens and any other creature like them are monogamous eternally; we're talking Banshees, Nightmares, anything except 'Cubi. However in very rare instances, as in he's the first in six thousand years, does one take two mates and very often at least one is of great power, such as Broly."

"So it's almost like a survival of the fittest with one mate?" Vegeta asked.

"Not quite." the Kai answered as they sat in the Kai realm, "All Siren are mostly submissive, their music is their greatest gift so physical strength is unnecessary so they always choose powerful mates more as protectors. Sirens sing out into the universe to find their predestined mate during their first heat, that mate no matter where they are will come to them immediately. Anytime after if their mate is away when their heat begins they sing to summon them home to the Siren's bed, however in Kreed's case he sang Raditz home once and another male was drawn in which if a normal Siren is already been bedded and bonded should never happen."

"What caused Broly to be drawn in if Raditz is Kreed's mate?"

"All Siren's have one element, that of their birth but when a Siren ascends ,which is far rarer than one of you ascending as Piccolo explained, it is only one level higher in which case he/she would control all the elements and untold other powers. It's said their needs become far too great for only one mate and the song draws another in who can fulfill those needs. As a naturally submissive creature at his level of power, Raditz alone isn't enough both as an anchor and a sexual partner. The last Siren who attained this power, his song didn't draw in another mate because said mate didn't come for whatever reason and the power that was released in their mating killed him and the mate who bedded him."

"So what was with the claws?" Gohan asked, "If Sirens use their songs to control and attack an enemy why would he have retractible claws?"

"Banshees and Sirens are one and the same." A new voice came up, the speaker looked like Goku, only older, weathered and with a tail.

"Bardock," the Kai greeted him, "what do you know of these creatures?"

"I've met one, they can move through space so it wouldn't be unusual. There is a very subtle difference between the two creatures, so much so that you seem to have tipped the balance in your brother's mate." Bardock looked at Goku.

"What did I do?" Goku looked stunned.

"The creature I met claimed to be both Banshee and Siren, and yet neither at the same time. He explained that due to a horrible incident in his life and how well he recovered that he the incident had created a Banshee in him and his purity of the mind, as he called it, made him also a Siren."

"So Kreed's the same way, and we upset the balance?" Gohan inquired.

"Exactly, with Raditz and Broly close enough to stop him the Banshee stays in its cage and Kreed doesn't show you why he's called Hellfire Kreed."

"I pity them, he's dangerous as a Siren." Piccolo's face remained neutral.

"I don't as I can imagine I know exactly what they're doing to assuage the situation." Bardock chuckled.


	2. Ch1 One year earlier, 2nd Mate

A/N: This chapter is all explanatory, Italics are memories or flashbacks prior to this event. Thanks to Aizen's Bitch Curl for the first official review on this story. Here's the next chapter like I promised.

Chapter One- One year earlier

Kreed lay in the bed resisting the painful urge to summon Raditz back so soon after what had happened. Their previous mating had been violent; he didn't want him hurt again. It was especially worse with Broly in the house now; the younger male had enough problems without having to hear their very loud mating. Raditz hadn't been upset about Kreed tearing into his flesh so deeply it left a scar that Kreed couldn't bear to look at.

~_ "I'm not hurt too badly love, you ascended it wasn't your fault." Raditz touched the bandage on his back. ~_

Kreed hadn't believed him and when his previous heat came he locked himself in his private meditation room and cut himself to relieve the unyielding pain until it passed over. Raditz had been livid about what he'd done for days but let it go when he got a glimpse into Kreed's thoughts. Now he was away looking into the whereabouts of Paragus so he couldn't harm Broly further. They knew what had transpired and Kreed, not realizing how soon his heat would come and not wanting the bastard to harm the young Saiyan again, had sent him to hunt him down.

After several months with Broly in the house it had been interesting to say the least. He was young and his father had done nothing but instigate his instability but he was much better and was fairly friendly with Kreed and Raditz. Kreed had explained about his heats and that Raditz was his mate so it would come as no surprise if he heard them but Kreed hadn't liked the idea anyway.

Another torturous three hours went by before he gave in and he lifted his voice in his Siren's song that would call his mate home. Raditz appeared next to the bed covered in sweat, crawling onto the bed kissing Kreed hungrily. "I don't think it's a good idea." Kreed moaned, "I could hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." Raditz started unbuttoning the black robe, then he noticed Broly in the open doorway stuck in a daze, "What the hell?" he nudged Kreed.

"What is it Broly?" Kreed tried to sound concerned instead of irritated.

"How'd I get up here?" the younger shook his head.

"No way?" Raditz looked shocked, "It's not possible."

"You don't think that…do you? We've bonded, nothing should've done that save another Siren but he wouldn't have come here."

"What's going on?" Broly sounded really confused.

"What do you remember?"

"I heard music, someone singing and the next thing I know I'm here."

"No one should've heard that but you." Kreed looked at Raditz before turning to Broly, "You heard it just now?"

"Yes, and before, the night you locked yourself in your meditation room. Does that mean anything?"

"It does but it doesn't make sense," Kreed covered his face in his hands, "The only person who should've heard that song was Ra, it's a mating call that singles out only a Siren's mate."

"What about the book, remember what it said about ascending?" Raditz looked at the book on the pedestal in their room.

"It shouldn't have called another to our bed."

"Test him then, if he doesn't react it was a fluke brought on by the build of your heat."

"Test me how?" Broly looked uncomfortable, "What's going on?"

"Relax Broly, come and sit. I promise I'll explain everything." the younger did as he was told, "Ok, you know what ascending means right. Well, I have fairly recently ascended, now occasionally when one of my kind ascend our song calls for a second mate because the Siren is so powerful."

"So that's why I heard that song?"

"Maybe, it may also be that since my ascension I've been putting off my heat," Kreed showed the cuts on his arms, "because I hurt Ra and it scared me. It may be that my power is leaking out to find anyone to fulfill my need."

"How do you know which?" Broly looked curious.

"If you were my first I would allow you to take me to bed and if we bond then it's proof enough but with a second mate it's fairly less complicated. Only a kiss, if you feel nothing then it was a fluke and you can go about your day. If you feel a bond start to build you have a choice, you can walk away and neither of us will hold it against you or you can stay and mate with me." Kreed explained.

"That's it?"

"I wouldn't lie to you and I wouldn't make you join us."

"Fair enough, test me." Broly nodded.

Kreed kneeled in front of the younger Saiyan, cupping his cheek and kissed him. He was chaste at first but when Broly nipped his bottom lip he allowed him entrance, kissing him deeply. He knew Raditz was in his mind enjoying the feeling, both feeling the spark of a mating bond surge. Broly pulled away first to breathe. "It's your choice Broly, I won't make you do anything." Kreed bit his lip.

"I want this," Broly nodded, "all of it, I know how to share." he eyed Raditz.

"Good, because that was the only concern I had." the older Saiyan chuckled.

"How does this work?" the young looked at them confused.

"Don't tell me…"Raditz looked shocked.

"I could sense it in his memories," Kreed brushed hair from Broly's face, "You've never been with a man."

"Never."

"It's no trouble, Broly," Kreed kissed away his concerned look, "We were all virgins once. It's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"I think he's more scared he'll ascend during." Raditz watched as Broly nodded, "It may not be a bad thing because he loses all control during his heats. He becomes only aware of the sex until he's sated, almost like a blackout."

"I don't think…"

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you." Raditz could feel Kreed slipping and knew Broly could sense it too. He quickly took to jar of oil preparing Kreed's passage as the Siren moaned and keened with pleasure, lost in their touch.

"Is it always like this?" Broly asked.

"Most times he's more aware, with his ascension he's been cutting to let off the pressure but it doesn't satisfy it. So each time he goes without he suffers more and more and it drags him further under and will take longer to sate his hunger. The worst he does is bite and scratch but never too deep." Raditz kissed a set of teeth marks in Kreed's neck, "You'll bite him at some point too so don't worry about it too much."

"What do I do?" Broly had stripped and sat on his knees obviously excited by the foreplay.

"You've never had sex with anyone have you?" Raditz watched him look away, "Nothing wrong with that. Lift his hips up, like that yes and line yourself up at his anal passage. Push in slowly, a little at a time." Raditz coached him along slowly turned on himself by the sight, Kreed whimpered, setting his nails in the elder's arm.

"Is he alright?" Broly stopped, Kreed spasming around him.

"Just give him a minute," Raditz leaned in and kissed the younger, "go with it. He's setting his nails in my arm because he doesn't want to scare you off. Relax and do what feels natural."

Broly did, waiting until the spasms calmed before slowly pulling out and pushing back in, Kreed threw his head back as the younger saiyan hit that bundle of nerves pulling him off the bed. Raditz dragged his sharp nails over Kreed's chest and stomach knowing pain brought him quicker, stealing kisses from the younger, exploring his mouth and allowing him the same. Raditz knew Kreed wouldn't last much longer and would bring Broly with him to seal their bond. He pulled back letting the auburn haired male set his claws in Broly's arms as an anchor and remained as a voyeur in case Kreed really was too much to handle. "When he goes you won't last." Raditz warned watching them not quite sure Broly heard.

Kreed's orgasm exploded through him as he bit down into Broly's neck, latched on as he was dragged under waves of pleasure he'd not felt in months, his passage spasming around Broly dragging him over the edge in turn who sank his teeth into Kreed's collar riding out his orgasm as well. When everything came back into focus Broly looked down at the slender male beneath him unable to believe what had just happened.

"You look worried Broly, what's wrong?" Kreed caressed his face.

"Attachments like this are unnatural for my kind." Broly mumbled, burying his face in Kreed's neck.

"I'm not sure you know very much about your kind, lover, because like my kind other than the having two mates bit, your people had similar bonds. Not everyone mind you because many just don't seek such a bond especially since they are a culture of warriors who could drop dead at any moment." Kreed ran his fingers through violet tresses, "Isn't that right Raditz?" he reached a hand to Raditz.

"You are right." Raditz sat closer, toying with the legend's long hair, "My father was mated, my brother is mated though he probably doesn't realize it. It is a bond of choice, where ours is a calling."

"What does that mean?" Broly asked looking up turned over a little causing a gasp from Kreed, "I'm sorry."

"Relax, that wasn't bad just sudden, it caused shocks is all. It felt really good actually, even that deep." the red head kissed him softly, "Trust me, I'll let you know if it hurts okay." Broly nodded.

"I was a little worried about that at first." Raditz sighed.

"Why?" Broly pulled out slowly, drawing a moan from Kreed that clearly meant more shocks.

"It's not something to discuss right now, let Ra have his turn with me and we'll enjoy the glow together for a bit." Kreed pulled Raditz to him as his body lit up in heat again not fully sated after the months of being ignored.

Raditz stroked Kreed in time with his thrusts, pushing hard and fast, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Broly watched the pair stroking himself, listening to Kreed's cries of ecstasy and Raditz's guttural sounds. He enjoyed watching Kreed's spine bow as he came in Ra's hand digging his nails into the dark haired man's back, eyes wide and lips parted in a silent cry. Ra rode out their orgasm, his rhythm lost but the power and the speed increased.

When they came down and the world stopped spinning Kreed reached out to Broly, guiding him back into their arms. Raditz pulled out pulling Kreed to sit up a little between them. "Was it good?" Kreed smiled.

"Amazing." Broly nodded vigorously.

"Good, you were fantastic. Not many can be with someone, especially if they themselves are virgins, and find that spot so quick especially with me." Kreed laid down pulling Broly into his arms and Raditz spooning him.

"Really, is it that hard?"

"For some," Raditz ran his fingers through Broly's hair as he drowsed on the edge of sleep, "it's a matter of angles."

"Only two have actually found it that quickly and they're both in this bed." Kreed chuckled, "Go to sleep darling. We'll still be here when you wake."

It didn't take long for Broly to fall asleep and Raditz nipped Kreed's ear. Kreed knew what he was going to ask before he said anything. "We'll tell him in the morning. It shouldn't remain a secret." he caressed the arm around him.

"What about your heats? You won't be able to handle two of us each time separately. Even your body would take a beating. Look at tonight, you're all bruised." Raditz ran his hand over the marks on his hips.

"We'll figure it out babe, I didn't say I'd never do certain things, simply that I wasn't ready."

-That morning-

Broly woke as the sun peaked through the window onto the bed. He looked around confused seeing both Raditz and Kreed asleep next to him until he remembered what had occurred. He'd been summoned by Kreed's Siren call as a mate and they bonded last night. He'd lost his virginity in this bed, it had been special unlike what his father had said about it not mattering. He remembered all the potential bedmates he'd had each backing out when they say how well hung he was but that hadn't bothered Kreed at all. Of course Raditz was well hung also so of course he was used to it.

"Good Morning," Kreed yawned drawing him from his thoughts, "Sleep well?"

"Very much so," Broly laid his head back down on Kreed's chest.

"You're a bit more talkative than usual. Normally I'm lucky to get a grunt from either of you first thing in the morning."

"I don't usually sleep that well." Broly shrugged.

"Nightmares tend to do that to you, trust me I know."

"I only get bits and pieces."

"It's enough believe me. I remember all the memories that feed my nightmares."

"Is that what he meant last night?"

"It is." Kreed toyed with his purple tinged hair, "When I was younger, merely a child when it began, I was sold to the highest bidder for whatever they desired, More often than not it was for sex because of what I was. When I came of age, many tried to force a mating bond which anyone worth their intelligence should know isn't possible. A mate is predestined."

"When did you find Raditz?"

"I will get to that soon," he smiled, "you're getting a bit ahead of the story."

"Sorry."

"No trouble, so after a few years of this I lost my ability to sing. For you see I had been tortured so long my song could not be sang because my torturers had destroyed my voice. When I came into my powers the first thing I did was sing them all into their death. I was twenty one and my first song should've come years before then." Kreed sighed, "I'd killed them all with that song, lulled them into their deaths thinking it was a mating call and one of them would be chosen."

"How?"

"It is one of many songs all Siren's know but it is dangerous and most cruel to watch the outcome. At that point I cared nothing for them for destroying me. Raditz found me then, among the death and gore lying in that bed barely breathing."

"But you didn't mate with him for years later?"

"No, because of what had happened I was incapable of feeling desire so no 'heat' cycle. It took years for both my mind and my body to heal. When it did and the heat came I was terrified to sing and tried everything not to. When I did though, it was Raditz who appeared at my bedside. He'd been staying with me for all that time but I'd never really thought of him as a potential mate. Mind you that I'd conceived the idea on occasion but never seriously."

_~Kreed was curled into a ball at the head of the bed in tears, terrified that someone might come at his call. Within moments Raditz appeared in his bedroom, the door still closed and locked tight, curious as to how he'd gotten there. The older male went to Kreed, concerned for his friend, to console the tears that were pouring down his face. "Kreed what's the matter?" Raditz could smell Kreed's arousal, ignoring it to pull the boy into his arms._

"_Did you hear it?" Kreed mumbled softly._

"_Hear what, that music?" Raditz lifted the boy's chin, "I did, were you singing?" the look in Kreed's eyes turned from misery to fear as Kreed tried to pull away, "What is it? Talk to me, Kreed." _

"_No, no, no, no, this isn't happening. No one was supposed to hear it. I only did it so it would go away when no one came." Kreed cried, sobbing hysterically._

"_What are you talking about Kreed? What would go away?" Raditz was deeply unsettled now, trying to appear calm for his companion's sake, "What's going on?" _

"_It called you here." Kreed got up and hid in his private bathroom, Raditz heard him slide against the door._

"_What did? I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on Kreed." the Saiyan male stood at the door, he could've broken it to get to the younger male but he knew that would make it worse._

"_You can't help with this, it won't go away." Kreed sobbed, "You don't get it." _

"_I can't 'get it' if you don't tell me what's going on." Raditz stopped suddenly as if he'd been struck, he realized he could hear some of Kreed's thoughts._

'_He can smell it, I know he can. He's just playing dumb to throw me off. But he's supposed to be my mate and he's my friend, he wouldn't do that to me.' the little voice in Kreed's head kept drowning on._

"_By the gods Kreed, I would never take advantage of you." Raditz sounded shocked._

"_You know what's going on then?"_

"_After that little peek in your head, yes. Why would you think I'd lie to you?"_

"_I don't know." Kreed sounded lost now, less upset._

"_Come out here and talk to me, we'll figure this out." Raditz took a step from the door so Kreed could open it and come out._

"_You are my mate," Kreed stood in the doorway, "there's not much to figure out." _

"_There is the matter of your little problem." Raditz shrugged, "I won't do anything you don't want." _

"_That's a problem alone, it won't stop this time. I sang, I can't just cut myself up until the pressure releases." _

"_Then we'll deal with it." Raditz took his hand, "I promise I won't do anything you tell me not to." _

"_When it starts, there won't be anything I tell you not to do that's what made it stop the first time." Kreed leaned into his arms, sobbing anew, "I begged them to stop and they wouldn't and it took over until I couldn't bear it anymore." _

"_Then we take this one step at a time." Raditz lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He laid the blonde down and leaned over him, gently wiping tears way. Kreed tried not to panic, he knew Raditz wouldn't hurt him but there was always doubt. "Do we have to have sex?" Raditz inquired softly._

"_It won't stop until we do. By coming here, you answered the call and now it won't stop until we are bound." Kreed whispered._

"_What would happen if we didn't? If we were to simply find another way, I'm sure there is one."_

"_I would burn out and fade, consumed by my own power unbounded until it killed me." _

"_Do you honestly want that?"_

"_No." _

"_Then this is the only way to make it stop. I won't hurt you, but you have to trust me." Raditz kissed the rapid pulse in his throat._

"_I'm scared." Kreed bit his lip, trying not to cry feeling his heat spreading._

"_I know," Raditz gently undid the blonde's jeans freeing his painful erection and removed the denim all together, "I'm here, nothing bad will happen I promise." _

_The older male moved down teasing his nipples, sensing he was losing control of his body's reactions but he was aware still of every touch. Ra took a jar of oil he knew from Kreed's mind to be stashed in the nightstand and coated his fingers. He gently began massaging the ring of tight muscle around Kreed's anal passage before slipping his first finger in one knuckle at a time. Kreed bit his lip, the uncomfortable burning causing him to pull away._

"_Relax," Raditz kissed his lips softly, brushing his fingers over that bundle of nerves causing Kreed to cry out softly, "there now." Raditz inserted another finger, scissoring them slowly preparing him. He prepared him thoroughly, kissing the younger ._

"_This'll hurt a little so just relax." Raditz gently pushed into his passage, Kreed's nails dug into his back, "There you go," the elder kissed his neck, "are you alright?" _

"_Yes," Kreed moaned, "please more." He was slipping into the heat, unable to control himself._

"_Kreed, wake up." Raditz remained still against his pleas._

"_I'm back," Kreed moaned, "It pulls me under it's been so long."_

"_I sensed that." Raditz started to move slowly, hitting that bundle of nerves with each stroke. As Raditz moved pushing harder and faster, pulling cries from the small red head. Kreed dug his nails into Raditz back, pleasure burning through every nerve. Raditz sank his fangs into the right side of Kreed's collar, riding out their orgasm. When they came down Kreed still had his nails dug into Raditz's back, his body still spasming with aftershocks._

"_I've never…felt so good." Kreed stared into his eyes._

"_I promised you would."_

"So when you mated with him, it was the first time of your own will?" Broly asked.

"It was, but there is a greater difference in how you treat a virgin and a victim. Raditz knew that and did so accordingly. I was so enthralled by him that I barely felt frightened at what could happen. I hadn't expected him to be that gentle."

Broly laid there, his head on Kreed's chest with the red head's arms around him, running his hand over his flesh. He brushed over the bruising on his hip, causing Kreed to twitch, he looked up concerned. "It's alright, a little bruised is all. It happens sometimes." The red head pulled the blanket down to expose the bruising.

"Did we hurt you?"

"No baby," Kreed caressed his cheek, "When the heat comes we all lose control a little and when the sex gets rougher it tends to leave little bruises. They don't hurt, in fact I cherish them. They are a reminder of the night spent in the arms of those whole love me truly and without judgment."

"They will fade in a few hours." Raditz sat up a little on Kreed's other side, "I take it you told him already."

"I did." Kreed leaned up and kissed him softly.

"So now we have only one other problem to solve." Raditz chuckled.

"What's that?"

"Who's making breakfast?"

"Well, one of you has to move for me to make breakfast. Who wants blueberry pancakes?" Kreed lounged between them, playing with his long auburn hair.

"Make Broly get up, you'll get out easier." Raditz moaned, the younger Saiyan moved letting Kreed get up, both watching Kreed done a black silk bathrobe embroidered with three dragons, one red, one gold and one silver, intertwined. He turned around, tying the robe before braiding his hair back before leaving the room.

"I don't get how he can do that?" Broly still watched the door.

"What, you mean be able to walk so sensually, look so enticing, make breakfast after a night like that?" Raditz chuckled.

"Yes, exactly that, except the breakfast bit, he always makes breakfast no matter his mood."

"He loves to cook which is good because you and I would be screwed without him. As for the sensual and enticing bit, it's in his nature. You should see him when he's actually trying." The older male got up.

"Did one of you eat all the blueberries?" Kreed called up the steps.

"They're in the bottom drawer under the strawberries." Raditz replied, "Come on kid, he's definitely hungry."

**A/N: I hope this clears up some of the confusion about where Kreed came from, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Ch 2 Not Alone

Blaze: Thank you to Aizen Bitch Curl for the advise, hopefully this revised chapter (it wasn't posted I was revamping before the review but none the less) is much better. To answer the question of 'Ra', Ditz is what I call someone doing something stupid and a cutesy pet name for such a well built Saiyan warrior just does not seem right. And before the question is posed it is pronounced like the Egyptian sun god. Please don't hurt Baby Broly, he's so cute.

Chapter Two- Present

Kreed lay between his lovers, completely sated, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex. He looked around the bedroom, their bedroom, to see how much it had changed from when he'd first moved in. When Raditz had found him, mentally shattered from years of abuse, the room had been a simple mahogany four poster in mauve bedding, now it was the same king size four poster, only now the bedding was black silk sheets, a matching duvet and what Raditz had frequently described as an insane number of fluffy red pillows. The matching mahogany dresser hadn't had a mirror on it because he'd smashed it in a fit of rage and didn't want another to replace it. Eventually he allowed his lovers to talk him into allowing them to replace it, but what he noticed most was that dresser top that had once been bare except for a small jewelry box was now covered with the items of his lovers', little things like brushes or trinkets but to him they were evidence of his ever changing life, things he treasured as much as the nights he didn't wake up alone in the prison of his youth.

Kreed smiled softly, running his fingers down his older lover's arm which curled around his chest, as he laid with his head on Ra's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He then moved his to play with Broly's unruly violet tresses as he'd buried his face in Kreed's neck. It amazed him the power his younger of his mates exuded under his quiet nature, he was a legend among his own kind and yet he knew nothing of them save for what Paragus had taught him. It was barely morning, the sun just now peaking through the curtains.

None of them wanted to get up but with Paragus still hunting for Broly, they knew hunting him would become necessity once more. They'd stopped when he vanished from their solar system and ceased to care since. Kreed had other things to worry about if the bastard wasn't encroaching on his territory. Now he was back and Kreed was tired of worrying that he'd hurt the younger of his mates. "He's getting better." Raditz assured him, "he's learning to control it on his own now." He ran his fingers through purple locks.

"And for that we are both most proud. That bastard won't get him, Ra. I'll do it again." Kreed leaned his head back against Raditz's chest, utterly relaxed.

"Your death song will not be necessary, I'm sure." Raditz sighed, frustrated with the thought of their most recent pestilence "The very thought of you willing to use it after what it did to you last time, makes me want to kill him just so you won't do it."

~_ Raditz returned to the house after a training session with the Pack, Kreed hadn't joined them no doubt because he was digging up bounties like they'd asked. Each one had his or her own style, but it was Logan and Rhiannon that he worried about keeping occupied. Thankfully their student lives and each other were keeping them busy enough that they weren't out causing mayhem. He couldn't figure out how Kreed remained calm with a crew like that._

"_Kreed, are you home?" he called out, shrugging, 'Maybe he's sleeping, gods know he hasn't been well lately.' he went to the kitchen. That's when he heard it, singing, so he stopped to see what his new mate was up to. The words were in a tongue he'd never heard, and though the voice was beautiful, fluid and soft but the words though he couldn't understand them he could sense Kreed was upset, his tone full of malice. He followed the sound through the backyard and into the woods._

_There in the clearing by the little stream Kreed sat on a large stone, the young Siren's favorite resting place when they walked the woods, his eyes had turned from ice blue to pitch black. He looked up at Raditz for a second, nodded a greeting but continued without falter. That's when he saw the man his lover held under his control, he was twice Kreed's size and looked like a professional killer. Yet with his voice alone the red head was willing this man to cut his own fingers off. "What did he do to anger my precious Siren?" Raditz moved toward Kreed, toying with a long strand of red hair._

"_Someone sent him to kidnap me, demanding I make his employer my mate." Kreed answered, allowing the burly Saiyan male to wrap his arms around him from behind._

"_So you are after his employer?" the older male kissed a trail from the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where he'd marked him as his mate, to his earlobe._

"_Indeed, he's been informed that this will end when he gives me a name and a location to which I can find this mysterious employer." Kreed moaned before returning to his song. His captive made a foolish attempt to struggle as he was forced to raise the dagger to another finger, the smallest on his left hand and the only one left on it._

"_I'd tell if I were you." Raditz nuzzled Kreed's neck._

"_He'll kill me."_

"_The man who hired you? That I can assure you won't happen, however, if you don't start talking my lover here will continue to make you cut off body parts until there's nothing left but the fingers on that hand necessary to wield that dagger and the appendages on your face necessary for him to interrogate you, which would be only one of your ears and your tongue."_

"_I'll talk gods if you swear he won't come after me." The captive yielded as the blade dug into his pinky._

"_Okay love, he's going to talk. Let him go." Raditz kissed Kreed's neck, as he stopped singing._

_The captive told them he was to meet his employer in a bar and leave him in a locked room that would be paid for ahead of time. He didn't spare any details begging them to let him go. "You may leave, if you hurry a doctor may be able to sew those back." Kreed chuckled getting up and vanishing, Raditz right behind him._

"_What do we do now my love?" Raditz followed him to the room where the meet was to take place._

"_The bastard should be here any..." Kreed heard the door open, "minute. So you hired that idiot to kidnap me." He turned to see a well-dressed business man, one of the ones who'd not been there when he'd killed all the others._

"_Four years has made you far more beautiful, mon petit fleur." The Employer reached out to touch him, stopped by Raditz who grabbed him wrist twisting his arm._

"_Do not touch him" Raditz growled, twisting further to make his point._

"_It's alright my darling; he cannot harm me any longer." Kreed stroked his tail before addressing the other man, "I am not your little flower Anthony, I never was." He took Raditz's hand pulling him to hold him as he had in the clearing, "I am his little song bird." _

"_I want one minute with him, then you can do whatever your heart desires my love, one minute is all I ask." Raditz twitched with rage as he imagined the horrid thing this bastard had no doubt done to his beloved._

"_Not in this state and I know what your people are capable of in less than that. I will make sure he suffers to your heart's content." Kreed's opal gaze fell back on Anthony as he began to sing._

_This time the song was somber, the words again in a foreign tongue, his eyes remained neutral, unfeeling. Raditz watched as the man's fingers began to contort, then his hands, wrists elbows and continuing through out his body. Raditz watched as this man began to bleed, from al visible orifices, no doubt caused by the song. He turned to Kreed who was relishing in the agony he was inflicting. It was perilously slow watching Anthony writhe on the floor unable to scream, occasionally choking on his own blood until there was nothing left, his eyes glazing over in death. _

_Raditz looked at Kreed whose eyes turned back to their natural icy blue as the red head began to sway on his feet. He moved to support him, no doubt exhausted from the amount of power it must have taken to commit to both the interrogation of the bounty hunter and the slow torturous death song that consumed Anthony. "It's over." Kreed mumbled collapsing into his lover's embrace. Raditz lifted him up, carrying him like a sleeping child, taking him home to the manor and laying him in their bed._

_The next morning Raditz sat at Kreed's bedside, breakfast on a tray for when he woke. The red head snapped awake, terror stricken and in tears. The older male moved onto the bed, pulling him into his arms and letting him cry. For two months following that morning Kreed woke in the middle of the night in hysterics, the same every time he would try to sleep.~_

"We'll do whatever's necessary to keep him safe, Ra. We promised him that when we found him."

"I know this Kreed, we will find Paragus and we'll end him permanently so he can't harm Broly any longer." Raditz kissed his temple.

-Training Field-

"So that's why Kreed was all gunho to help us find where Paragus keeps running off too." Trunks sat on a rock, "He's protecting Broly."

"And as a Siren he'll do everything in his power to do just that." Piccolo replied.

"What exactly is he capable of?" Gohan asked.

"Why don't we ask your uncle?" Goku saw Raditz approaching.

"The answer would be anything and everything, as he puts it music can manipulate any sort of energy in the universe." Raditz looked a little disheveled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Hardly," the older glared, "Broly's picking up on Paragus close by. It took everything we had to subdue him. He's done too well to ruin it."

"So you're taking care of Paragus in their stead?" Piccolo looked amused.

"You think I can't? And no, I'm making sure he's actually not on the planet. The way Broly reacted makes me nervous and Kreed's talking about using one of his songs to kill him."

"What the hell?" Vegeta looked confused.

"Sirens have death songs they use to draw people in to their death. The effect, their death, varies between victims."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"No, but the toll it takes on the Siren is too great in some cases for them to handle."

**Kreed's Home**

Kreed sat in an armchair, Broly sat on the floor with his head in Kreed's lap. The red head was toying with the long violet locks, working on homework he'd neglected. Broly had been greatly upset, sensing his father so close and had put up quite a fight. Now his young lover was so tired Kreed dared not move lest he wake him.

"You have made a grave mistake Paragus." Kreed spoke, sensing the male's entrance. He never ceased running his fingers through Broly's hair.

"You are alone and my son will not wake." The older warrior smirked.

"Foolish saiyan, have you never met a Siren?" Kreed leaned down and kissed Broly's head, "To threaten the house of Hellfire Kreed, especially to threaten the younger of my mates."

"What is it?" Broly mumbled.

"Nothing, love, go back to sleep." Kreed glared at Paragus but kept his voice relaxed.

"Wake up boy." Paragus laughed.

Broly snapped awake ready to fight, Kreed rose with the grace of a well trained dancer putting himself between the two. Broly growled, poised to strike the second Kreed moved. "Kreed, get out of my way." Broly shook with rage.

"No Broly, be ready if I need you, for I will need you." Kreed turned on his toes and kissed him chastely, "I will deal with him now, and you can play with him later. After you and Ra play with me in a very different manner."

"You should call Raditz, he will be most unhappy he wasn't summoned." Broly ran his hands over Kreed's backside.

"I should, shouldn't I" he ran his hands down Broly's chest, "He's on his way now, should be here…right…now." Raditz appeared from thin air, "Welcome home Ra, we have a pest problem I bet you're itching to get rid of."

"You have no idea." Raditz growled.

"So take him to the warehouse and don't tell Rhiannon we have him yet. She'll want to play with him too." Kreed laughed as Paragus looked shocked, "You remember Rhiannon, don't you Paragus. You murdered her mother, Broly's mother, when he wouldn't give her up."

"I bet he didn't think we'd tell Broly about Rhiannon, his little sister. They haven't met yet because everything's been so chaotic since she returned last month." Raditz used ki-bond to neutralize his power before shackling him wrists and phasing out to dump him in their little dungeon under the training warehouse and returned home.

"We could've taken him now, and we'd never have to worry about him escaping." Broly spoke up.

"Now see, that's the warrior in you, my love, I was promised a whole day undisturbed. I even told the crew not to call on pain of a very bloody…" Kreed tilted his neck, allowing Raditz to nuzzle his throat, "cruel and torturous death."

"Besides, I left Breaker on watch duty. I made sure Rhiannon doesn't see him until we're ready to deal with him." Raditz shrugged, leading them up the stairs.

The red head moaned as his powerful warriors, teased him with kissed, playing with his long, straight auburn hair. He adored running his fingers through their long dark hair while the teased him, made him beg them for more. Here, with them, he was safe to acquiesce to any and all their desires. In their arms he feared nothing and no ones, they would never hurt him.

** POV Change**

Goku answered the door to greet a young woman, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. "You must be Rhiannon." He welcomed her in.

"And you must be Goku, I must say I see the resemblance." She smiled, he looked confused, "I went to school with Gohan and I babysit the little ones for Bulma on occasion."

"Rhi, thanks so much for coming on such short notice. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Chi-Chi greeted her, "Bulma gave me your number, talks about how great you are."

"It's not trouble really, my uncles are all crazy. Bulma said something about a double date and she was bringing her two over too and I had already planned on taking Pan for Gohan and Videl so it's really no trouble." Rhiannon ruffled Goten's hair, "We'll find something to keep everyone entertained. I just need to know if anyone's had dinner and bedtime routine for them."

"They haven't had dinner yet, Bulma said the same about Trunks and Bulla and no doubt neither has Pan yet. As far as bedtime it is the weekend so it's a bit more lenient, as long as their quiet I'd say let them fall asleep. Goten usually starts drifting about ten-thirty anyway if we're even gone that late."

"Same with these two," Bulma came in, Vegeta following after looking miserable, "Goku let us in, and Gohan is chatting at the door with him. Videl went set Pan down."

"She's going to take this the hardest." Rhiannon sighed, "She'll be like Bulla did the first few times I came over."

"Was it really that bad?" Gohan and Goku came in.

"Bless her precious heart, she balled her pretty little eyes out. Poor Trunks went outside to escape the 'Why did mommy and daddy leave us here?' it was heart wrenching." Rhiannon put her arm around the little girl, "But we're all better now huh Bulla?" the little girl nodded.

"Now we'll be back later okay." Bulma picked her up giving her a little kiss.

"But..But what if a bad guy comes? Daddy's wearing his nice clothes mommy." Bulla asked.

"Daddy will take care of them , huh hon." Bulma looked at Vegeta, "Daddy and Goku always get the bad guys don't they?"

"That's right, and sometimes big brother helps too." Bulla smiled.

"Okay we gotta get going," Bulma handed her off.

Once the three couples left Pan started in on her waterworks just as Rhiannon had expected. She sighed softly and went to the living room where the two older boys were trying to console her when she heard the door open, sensing it wasn't one of the parents she went to investigate, pulling a knife from her boot once she was out of sight of the kids. She rounded the corner to the door her weapon ready to find Bardock standing there. "Damn it, you had me worried." She growled.

"You're the babysitter?" Bardock looked surprised to see her.

"Is there a problem with that?" she put the knife in the sheath in her boot.

"You know my grandfather?" Goten wandered in.

"I do, we met while I was out of the country on business." She smiled.

"Is that secret talk for you were off doing whatever saiyans who weren't born and/or raised on this planet do?" Trunks walked in.

"Sort of, but I don't mix that life with this one. When I'm home I'm me, doing whatever, whenever, however and when I'm working I set everything aside to work." She massaged the bridge of her nose, "Now that this little scare is over, I have a four year old having a meltdown and four kids to feed. The help would be appreciated."

"Don't they pay you for this?" Bardock chuckled following her into the living room.

"I do it pro bono, I like these guys and I don't need the money." She came in, "Pan, sweetie, talk to me. What's wrong? You've never had this problem before."

"Lots of bad stuff's been happening, what if they don't come back." Pan sniffled.

"Pan, look at me." Rhiannon sat on the floor in front of her, "Your daddy has taken on people a lot bigger and a lot scarier than the bad man they're looking for now. I know you've heard the stories so many times. I know what you're feeling, I get it every time my uncles go away and they get it every time they leave me. When my mom died I went through a lot of problems, and I was a little older than you are now so believe me I completely understand. Your mommy and daddy aren't going to let anything happen to them or you because they love you and that love is so much stronger than any bad guy, the same goes for your grandma and grandpa too." She wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure?" Pan sniffled.

"Positive, and you know what else." Rhiannon looked to find all the kids paying close attention.

"What?"

"I got a phone call from your grandpa's big brother and he told me that the bad guy is locked up tight where he can't get away. He promised me he found him and locked him up and they're gonna make sure he never hurts anyone ever again."

After she'd assured them all was well she went to make dinner, while the older boys taught the two younger girls to fight. Bardock leaned in the kitchen doorway so he could see the kids and talk to Rhiannon. "Is it true?" he asked, "Is Paragus caught?"

"Yeah, it's true. Raditz had the guys ban me from the warehouse until we get to break him." She went about making dinner, then serving the kids up in the dining room while she and Bardock ate in the kitchen to continue talking.

"Is it true about his mate?" he asked.

"You mean my mother, yeah that's true too." She leaned on the counter.

"I can imagine the story's grown in the telling in the last several years."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, do you think the king knows. Now that most of our people were returned to the world of the living after that wish he'd want to know something of that nature."

"He has yet to make an appearance. I'll make sure to videotape it if he misses it."

"I think he'd want to help more than watch."

"Sorry if I have no sympathy on the matter, since it was my mother killed by my father who tried to turn my brother into a monster to kill the king and our family."

"Do what you will Rhiannon, but I'm just saying would it hurt to put it off a few more days."

"It hurts standing here knowing he's so close and I can't make good on my promise, so no I'm not waiting and no I don't care."

With that the discussion was dropped as Rhiannon returned to entertaining the children until they wore themselves out and started falling asleep watching a movie. The three couple returned about ten pm to find all the children fast asleep on various pieces furniture with Rhiannon cleaning up the toys and games they'd played with. "Thank you so much Rhiannon, we appreciate it." Gohan picked Pan up gently so as not to wake her.

"What are friends for?" Rhi smiled, "They were angels, and of course Bardock gave me a scare when he tried to sneak in earlier."

"Where is my father anyway?" Goku looked around.

"They wore him out, once they knocked out he went to bed." She smiled.

"Thanks again Rhi, you are a life saver." Bulma picked up Bulla as Vegeta carried Trunks, "We have to get these two in their own beds. Good night."

"Same with Pan, Videl can take her home, I'll escort you home. I know you flew, this way your uncles don't freak out." Gohan offered.

"Thanks, I'd like that. I do admit it's nice not being the only one anymore." She smiled.

Blaze: Now Broly's life is about to get tossed upside down, he's got a little sister and she's out for Daddy's blood and now he has uncles too. Wait until you meet her and the rest of the Pack. Please Read and Review.


	4. Ch 3 Family

Blaze: I love to babysit, and I oddly enough never end up with bad kids. For some reason they love me, I'm great with kids because they're cute and they can't get away with lying, so many that's why I like them so much. Thanks for the grammar check Aizen's Bitch Curl, and the name advice, I've honestly never thought about that.

**Chapter Three: Family**

Kreed watched from the kitchen window as Broly and Raditz tossed each other across the yard, their idea of a training session and, as expected, Broly was winning. He smiled watching them through the window when the phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number, looking up to see if they heard.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Hellfire, we got a problem." It was Breaker, part of the Pack and a technological genius.

"It's secure Breaker, one minute." He tapped on the window, motioning for Broly and Raditz to come inside.

"What is it?" Raditz asked, Broly coming behind him.

Kreed pressed the speaker button, "Go Breaker, you're on speaker."

"Ra, we got a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"No babysitter for our captive, I gotta go on a job soon, Sniper's on a gun job, Fang is out of town doing I never want to know what and you two got Legend and his old man is captive, and same goes for Fatale, she'll make good on her oath if you give her the chance." Breaker sighed.

"For heaven's sake Dominic we're not on a job with unsecure lines. Talk like a normal person please." Kreed rolled his eyes.

"Sorry boss" Breaker sighed.

"What about my father?" Raditz suggested, looking at Kreed.

"He's babysitting Rhiannon, sort of, more like she's babysitting kids for your brother, nephew and the Prince." Kreed shook his head.

"You mean my sister?" Broly looked interested.

"Yes, she's in town and Raditz had to strong arm her into staying away from the Cage." Kreed explained.

"Yeah, which reminds me Fatale called and said she needs her gymnast equipment for a competition coming up. She needs a boss' permission, she says she promises to stay away from the Cage." Breaker inquired.

"She can wait until tomorrow. I think getting to meet her brother would take precedence over her competition. Aren't their uncles in town too?" Raditz chuckled.

"Yeah, she'd be at their throats if Samia and the aunts were keeping them in line."

"I'll take guard duty Breaker, Kreed's got another job he's gotta do anyway."

"Thanks boss" Breaker hung up.

"We really have to work on his phone manners." Kreed chuckled.

"So I have more family?" Broly leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Four uncles, all mated, and two cousins ages five and twelve, one male one female, and of course Rhi, your sister." Raditz sat at the table.

"When was the decision made that I would spend time with them and why was I never informed."

"You don't have to go Broly, we're not pushing you out. It was a suggestion that maybe you'd want to spend time with them while Raditz takes up guard duty and I'm away." Kreed sighed, "It would only be a few days that I'll be gone and Raditz won't be on guard duty the whole time. If you want you can stay with them for the night, socialize with your family and Fang or Sniper will relieve him of duty in the morning."

That evening Kreed had packed a bag and kissed them goodbye at the door. "I love you both so much." He hated leaving them, but it was part of being a bounty hunter and a lost prince. He vanished in a shimmer, blowing them another kiss.

"Come on pup, we'll lock up and I'll take you over to Rhi's place." Raditz led him out and locked the door, Broly right behind him.

"Where does he go? He never shares his jobs with anyone." Broly followed him as they flew to Rhiannon's family manor.

"He only doesn't share when he goes to meet with the Siren Council, the elders of their people." Raditz landed at the edge of the yard and started walking.

"Why have we never gone with him? If we are his mates, as the heir to the throne wouldn't we have to be involved.

"That's just it, Broly, we are not safe among his kind until he is named the official heir. It is the same with his cousin, because of Kreed's 'condition' and the cousin is adopted and not blood it complicates the process. Plus there is a belief that a guard was the one to hand Kreed over to the humans who tortured him. The young heir-to-be was a nasty little boy, ambitious even so young."

"He is older than Kreed isn't he? Is it not by their law that the cousin claims the throne anyway."

"If Kreed were not a blood relative of the King's mate then yes," Raditz knocked on the door, "I'll tell you the whole story another time." He turned to see a beautiful brunette woman, "Samia, so good to see you again."

"Raditz, what brings you…" she paused when she saw Broly, "Rhiannon told Aidan and the boys that you'd found him. Oh if Seryn could see him, rest his soul." she ushered them in.

"Who?" Broly leaned toward Raditz, asking softly.

"Our Ama, he was Paragus' mate and not by his choice." Rhiannon came down the stairs.

"Ama?"

"It means mother, but it confuses people on this planet that he is male and still my mother." She explained before looking to Raditz, "I take this to mean my request was denied."

"You've done a lot of things to those who've aided Paragus when you had the chance, Kreed wants some answers from him before you make good on your original promise." Raditz shrugged, "Besides, you wanted to spend time with Broly anyway. If the twenty calls to the house didn't say as much prior to your return I don't know what would."

"Fine, so long as I get the honor of ending him."

"You will get your chance Rhi, have patience." Raditz turned and kissed Broly, "I'll call here when Vega or Logan relieves me of duty."

"I hope you will have something to block out the sound. No doubt my father's been howling about escaping and killing everyone and so on." Broly ran a hand through his hair.

"He's all talk Broly, you were the only real power he had." The older male chuckled, "Enjoy this time with your family, they are thrilled to know you are safe and have been bugging Rhiannon endlessly to know when they would meet you, at least the whelps have driven her mad." Raditz took his leave.

Broly stood unsure of what to do now that Raditz was gone, leaving him with a house full of strangers. Rhiannon sighed, taking his arm and leading him to the living room where four older males, three older females and two whelps playing nearby. "Relax, no one here will hurt you." She smiled.

"Who is our guest Rhi?" the oldest, a male with wild violet hair looked toward them.

"By the gods Aidan," another male, this one with black hair with the same blue-green eyes as all the other males and Rhiannon, "he's just like Seryn said he'd be."

"What does that mean?" Broly remained near the doorway, wary of the powerful males in the room.

"Easy kiddo, the day you were born and Seryn saw how much you looked like us he swore you would be brawny like all of us." A third male; an identical twin to the second, explained.

"Didn't he also swear up and down the only way one of his kids would be built like him is if he had a girl-child." The youngest male, with blue-black hair and black eyes laughed, "He called that one too; Rhi is a spitting image except for Seryn's bloody red hair."

"Broly these are our uncles, Aidan , the twins Kyros and Devros, and Mykul, their mates; Samia, Elaliri, Mariska and Ryn." Rhiannon introduced them, "The two whelps, Nima and Krioni. In the next room are Kyros and Elaliri's."

"What is that horrid, piece of metal he's stuck around your…" Aidan growled when he saw the headband that allowed Paragus to control Broly.

"That's why I haven't cut out his heart yet, since I haven't found the fuckhead who made it. Paragus is the only one who knows how to get it off." Rhiannon huffed.

"Did you tell Kreed to take him to my pal at the bar." Mykul asked.

"Yeah like I've had that kind of free time or they haven't been dealing their Siren and his 'problem'." She looked to see if the two kids were listening, "Tiny ears in the corn field." She looked back to Broly.

After a couple hours of talking with them, listening to their stories and telling them all the things that had transpired since he and his father had left Vegeta-sei. Every now and then he'd hear a strange sound, but he didn't pay it any thought since no one else seemed to notice. Finally he couldn't ignore it anymore, it was a voice whispering his name, and he spoke up. "Do you hear something?" he asked, "I keep hearing a sound and now it's like someone calling my name."

"That's probably Seryn, every now and then he haunts the house. He won't cause you any harm." Aidan sighed, "You probably won't even see him, we rarely do. He usually only comes around when it's just Rhiannon or when a couple of us come to visit."

"Why is he still here?"

"He died here Broly." Rhiannon returned to her seat next to him on the sofa, "Paragus killed him in this room when I was seven years old. He's been here ever since, he won't move on or let us wish him back until Paragus is dead."

"Does anyone else know about him being here?"

"Logan stays here with me, it was weird at first because Ama is so protective of me that he didn't like Logan being here."

"What changed his mind? Surely being our mother he would not give up so easily."

"He had the wrong idea, at first we weren't dating. Logan was a friend who needed a place to stay away from his parents, somewhere his brother would be safe. When I assured Ama that they weren't here to hurt me or take me away he stopped being difficult."

"We shouldn't talk like he isn't here, that's rude." Samia chastised them.

"He's in his room, he rarely comes in here."

"You all talk to him, how?" Broly looked confused.

"We talk, he listens." Aidan shrugged, "If he isn't here we're just talking to air."

"Does he ever answer back?" Broly heard the ghost voice calling his name still.

"Sometimes, when he's feeling talkative."

"He keeps calling for me."

"He does that, we called on the woman who took care of Rhi when he died. She's a shaman and can commune and understand the dead. He does that every night when he's here." Kyros sighed.

"She said it was something that had touched him to the depths of his soul in life and until it's rectified he will continue to look for you but he can't or won't go beyond the yard." Aidan continued.

"What was it about me that he does this?" Broly asked.

"Your father conspired to take you away and succeeded. The king didn't order your death, as your godfather why would he? Your father has been filling your head with lies since you were a whelp. When the king came to Seryn and told him Paragus had escaped with you, he fell to pieces and followed after before the planet exploded." the eldest male explained everything.

"If I went up there, would it help?" the young male asked.

"We don't know, but right now is the best time to see him. Any other time and he usually can't be seen." Aidan shrugged, "You are more than welcome to try."

"Come on, I'll go with you." Rhiannon got up, "We can stay the night in Ama's room. He won't mind."

Broly followed her up the stairs and down the hall to a beautiful room. It was painted a royal purple with gold trim and shimmers of gold over the purple. A mahogany dresser was covered by a jewelry box with various pieces of jewelry, mostly plain but obviously well appreciated, a brush, and a collection of daggers and knives. The bed was a matching mahogany king sized four poster made up in black bedding and silver and gold pillows. Decorating the walls were framed photos of his uncles and their family and of Rhiannon and a male who no doubt was their mother and where there weren't photos there were swords, broad swords, rapiers, short swords, samurai swords, etc. As he turned his gaze to the window seat Broly saw the man in the picture sitting in the window seat.

"Ama, look who has finally come home." Rhiannon spoke. The male turned from the window, his emerald eyes looked hopeful. He rose slowly, becoming more visible, more solid as he walked toward them.

"Broly," Seryn reached out to caress his face, "is this real?"

"It's real." Broly nodded, "I've met you before. But father said it was a dream."

"I remember," Seryn sniffled, "I even remember what you said. Do you?" he let the tears fall.

"You were crying, like now, something about it bothered me so I asked."

~_ Five year old Broly walked up to the stranger, a red haired Saiyan. His father had spoken to the stranger where he couldn't hear. For some reason he knew this man, but he didn't know how and he was crying. He looked up tugging on the man's sleeve. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing little one, I'm fine." The red head stroked his hair, "What's your name?" _

"_Broly, what's yours?" _

"_Seryn, how old are you?" he smiled, Broly held up his hand, "Five years old, I have a little boy your age." _

"_I know." _

"_Really," Seryn looked amused, "did your papa tell you?" Broly shook his head, "Did one of your papa's friends tell you?" again the little boy shook his head, "Well you must be a smart little boy, how did you guess?" Seryn smiled._

"_I remember you," Broly shrugged, "standing over my crib. You told the guards that I was golden." _

"_I did, they were saying such mean things because you didn't cry all the time like the others." Seryn tapped his nose, "I was just like you when I was little, except I have four big brothers who would tease me. They used to tell anyone who bullied me that only they were allowed to because I was their brother." _

"_That's dumb, they shouldn't do it either." Broly pouted._

"_It wasn't to be mean when my brothers did it, they were only poking fun." Seryn chuckled._

"_How come you don't live with us?" Broly asked, shrugging off the topic._

"_It's complicated, angel, your papa and I can't live together." The red head sat in an arm chair, lifting Broly into his lap._

"_Don't you love us?" _

"_Of course I love you sweetie, but your papa and I don't love each other. That's why we can't live together." Seryn tried not to cry again._

"_Don't go away, please." Broly hugged him around the neck._

"_I have to baby, your papa only let me visit for a little bit." The red head buried his face in his hair then whispered softly, "But I promise, I'll be back for you when I can."~_

"You promised you'd come back." Broly let Seryn bury his fingers in his hair.

"I did and I'm so sorry." The red head cried, "I never stopped trying, my brothers never stopped trying." He stepped away walking back to the window seat and plopped down.

"I thought it was a dream, something I made up." Broly looked puzzled.

"And that son of a bitch probably nurtured that thought until you believed it." Seryn wiped his face.

"He's safe now, Ama, please don't cry." Rhiannon took Broly's hand and sat with him on the bed, "Give him a minute."

"How'd this happen?"

"You mean how'd he die or how our family got screwed to hell?" she got up and went to Seryn, but he began to vanish, "Ama? Great, he'll be back later?" she sighed.

"Where'd he go?" Broly sat looking confused.

"He'll be back. Ama is like many of our people, prideful and he doesn't want to ruin our bonding by being weepy over things I'm sure you have already forgiven him." She plopped down beside him.

"How'd this happen, our family, our father?" Broly leaned on the headboard.

"Well our father started this, when he threatened the one Ama really loves. He mated with Paragus to protect his beloved."

"Who?"

"Let's just say we would be royalty if all had gone as Ama had planned." She giggled.

"The king, our godfather, he was to be Seryn's mate?"

"Yeah, and when they were younger Paragus wanted Ama's power and the prestige of our family and threatened him. I can't tell you all the details, it's not my place, but needless to say we are not the conception of happy mating." She shrugged.

"Tell me about you."

"I was born in that room." She pointed to the door to the old nursery, "My human grandmother was here with him."

"Human Grandmother?" he looked puzzled.

"She is the shaman; she took Ama in when Paragus kicked the crap out of him and left here to suffer. She took care of us while he was alive and took me in after he died."

"So you were born in this house, he died in this house, but what did you do? I'm slowly learning to adapt to this world, I want to know about your life."

"Ama told me when I was little that our kind trained from very young ages, and that I had to know how to protect myself and control my power. I've trained with every sword, dagger and knife in this room. He trained me with a knife at five, daggers at six, and Aunt Elaliri taught me the rest."

"Father started training me the same but it was all hand to hand and close combat." Broly looked around at all the blades.

"I take care of each and every one, sharp as the day they were made. Yeah Aunt El told me that most of our kind are trained like that, Aidan says Ama was fascinated with bladed weapons. He was fascinated with anything he could wrap his mind around."

"Raditz mentioned a promise you made."

"Yeah, see that one right there." She pointed to a short sword, no longer than her forearm next to a picture of her and Seryn training in the yard. Her violet hair was in little pigtails and it was mid-throw of a small axe.

"What about it?"

"I promised him, through one of his associates that I was going to carve his heart out with that sword and feed it to him. I watched while he passed on the message and then I blew him up." She leaned on the headboard next to him.

"Did you throw the axe at him?"

"Don't tempt me, it's why I'm not allowed at the warehouse until Kreed makes him answer their questions." She rolled her eyes, " 'Ditz is like his father that way, doubting my sound judgment. I know he mentioned to him that I was going to be there."

The pair chattered on until the early hours of the morning, comparing fights, fighting forms and telling stories until they fell asleep. Aidan got up to check on them around four in the morning to find them curled up against the headboard. He took the blanket from the end of the bed to cover them, closing the door behind him. Then he went down to the living room to find Seryn sprawled out across the sofa.

"Brother," Aidan took the armchair, "is all well?"

"I'm fine Aidan." The red head sighed

"Other than being dead, of course"

"Very funny"

"I'm not laughing."

"When she kills him I'll be wished back, otherwise he can use me against her."

***POV Change: The Warehouse***

"Who is Fatale? That runt you took over for said you wouldn't let her come here." Paragus smirked, "Are you afraid I'd hurt her?"

"Concerned she'd kill you, you did kill her mother." Raditz sat on a bench lifting weights.

"I don't harm females, especially not our kind. Purebloods are few and far between these days."

"I didn't say her mother was female."

Seryn" Paragus growled.

"That's the one; she's just as feisty from what I hear." Raditz chuckled, "She watched you kill him, was alone with his dead body for three days before her Gran found them."

"He said she wasn't there."

"There's one thing my father warned me about the sons of Koloi, to this every day it holds true and that's 'an ally can trust anything they say to be only truth and an enemy can trust anything they say to be a lie'. It's clearly no wonder which one you are and so you know she saw everything, hiding in the vents until you were gone."

"Why don't you let her?"

"Unfortunately Kreed's ability to get information does not work as well when you're dead."

"So you're little lover is going to bleed the answers out of me and then you're going to let her have me?"

"That wouldn't be fair, no, I think Rhi'd be pissed if you were compromised and couldn't be added to her spot on the wall." Raditz nodded toward a bulletin board on the wall with each member of the Pack's name and sets of tally marks, "No, Kreed's going to make you answer our questions. Then we're going to let her into this Ki-Cage with you. She'll most likely win, and kill you in her favorite way."

"You honestly believe she'll defeat me without all the power which makes her family the highest of Elites?"

"She will." Seryn appeared walking out of thin air, his hip-length red hair trailed behind him, "My brothers and their mates have trained her well."

"YOU!" Paragus snarled, reaching through the bars, grabbing at wisps of the red head's incorporeal form.

"You can't harm me or our children anymore. It's sad really, that it took my death and a powerful Siren to make it so." Seryn sighed, "The mating bond died with me, my only regrets are that it is you who sired my little warriors and that they saw the monstrosity their father is at such young ages."

"Broly doesn't even remember you."

"Au contraire, he remembers me perfectly and I am forgiven for leaving him with you."

"Where is he?" Paragus demanded.

"Where you cannot go, my house with my family, or do you not remember what happened the last time you tried."

"What'd you do?" Raditz asked.

"Death does not strip one of his/her powers." Seryn chuckled, "How'd those wounds heal by the way? I imagined they left nasty scars."

"How is Broly doing?" Raditz inquired.

"Very well, I suppose, it must've been overwhelming at first to meet so many of his family at once. We spoke; I got weepy and left him and Rhiannon to catch up." Seryn shrugged, "Why? Were you worried?"

"A little, he is my mate as well."

"Good to hear, although I find it to be a great hilarity that Kreed is fairly similar to myself and you are just like your father, who might I add is one of my best friends."

"Some say males chose mates who are like their mothers." Raditz stood up.

"That explains your brother, but not the prince or you for that matter."

"My stepmother was pushy, not that Kakerot ever knew, and the Prince hated his mother, not that anyone would blame him. As for my mother, she was a tad bit crazy. Besides the prince's mate is everything a future king would need in a mate."

"Rhiannon swears Bulma is the only intellectual saving grace those pups have."

"Sadly I have to agree.

***POV Change: Kreed***

Kreed arrived at his uncles' mansion to find them, the King and his mate, in the dining hall. He set his suitcase in his usual room and went to join them. "Uncle Lucian, Uncle Nero, how good to see you both." He greeted them both, and then turned to his cousin and his cousin's mate, "You look well Tilus, who is your friend?"

"Kreed, my darling nephew, home again" the red haired Nero got up and embraced him.

"Uncle Nero, it has been too long." Kreed returned the embrace, sitting beside him.

"Cousin Kreed, where is your mate?" Tilus flipped his pale blonde hair back, stroking his lover's arm.

"Working, serving as the standing alpha of my Pack, I'm sure my uncles understand." Kreed smiled, his blue eyes glittered.

"Of course we do dear boy," the king chuckled, "keeping one's warriors under control is of great importance."

"Your understanding is more than appreciated my lord, which is why I hoped to inquire what the Council seeks of me this visit. I have a captive in my keep, he has answers I need before he is executed for the crimes he's committed against one of my own." Kreed glared at his cousin.

"Another test of your control, they still do not trust you can control your dark magic." the king replied calmly.

"I have more than proven myself." Kreed glared.

"Do you doubt the Council's wisdom cousin?" Tilus grinned.

"I doubt only you cousin, and I found what I was looking for by the way. You won't be able to hide behind your mate." Kreed growled, his eyes flashed black.

"Whatever do you mean cousin?"

"I found Balthazar, and I fully intend to make him suffer until he tells me everything." Kreed watched as a flicker of fear came across his cousin's face.

"What's going on?" Nero looked at Tilus.

"Nothing Father," Tilus tried not to sound concerned, "Kreed is telling stories."

"Balthazar will be telling many, little cousin, when I am through with him." Kreed got up and approached his cousin, "The beauty of what you did little cousin, is that I am strong enough to control my darkness and it soothes the pain of the horrid things I've had to do to survive."

"I'm sure it did, Banshee." Tilus growled.

"If only you knew." Kreed caressed his cousin's face, "a true Banshee would've killed you already for I have met others like me and worse."

"Enough of this talk; Kreed is here to visit before he meets the Council in the morning. We will not have this." Nero chastised them.

"As you wish uncle," Kreed returned to his seat, "my apologies, now tell me how is our fair kingdom?"

Kreed let the subject go, allowing his uncles to update him on everything that had occurred since his last visit. Lucian had allowed his mate to end the topic but he had had his doubts for some time that his adopted child had something to do with his nephew's disappearance. It upset Nero to no end to hear the children at each other's throats; he didn't want to believe this possibility.

'He must be more worked up than he lets on if he picked an argument in front of Nero.' The king took his mate's hand, "Nephew, I wish to speak with you privately in my study after dinner."

"To discuss what the Council wishes of me, I hope."

"Yes"

After dinner Kreed went up with his uncle to the study, closing the door behind him and watching his uncle seal it so no one would hear their conversation. The king sat at his desk, indicating Kreed to sit in the chair across from him Kreed did and looked around at the bookcases and weapons. "What have you learned?"

"Balthazar handed me over to the humans." Kreed sighed.

"Tilus' personal guard, are you sure?" Lucian took two glasses and a bottle of wine from the mini bar.

"He wanted me to know. I buried a lot of those memories. Only in the last couple years have I felt safe enough to begin digging them up."

"How is your mate?"

"Mates"

"You've ascended?'

"I have, both male, both Saiyan and both older than myself. They are the reason I can keep the banshee in check, they accept Hellfire as they accept me."

"Congratulations are in order, why didn't you mention this at dinner?"

"The less they all know the better; Aron would send anyone he could after us."

"Understandable, I have been considering Tilus had something to do with this. I have not spoken of it because of your uncle." Lucian took a drink.

"I am sorry I provoked Uncle Nero, I know how sensitive he is about Tilus."

"He sees what's going on, but he doesn't want to believe it. He was devastated the last time he miscarried; Tilus is all he has to cling to."

"I understand uncle, has he reconsidered?"

"He thinks about it, but I don't think he will."

"Just know that if he does and you do have an heir or heiress when the child is of age, I won't think twice to hand over the throne."

"You would take this from your cousin now to give it to another cousin in the future?" The king gave him a look that said he doubted him.

"I don't want it, I want to live my life in peace but Tilus is a tyrant and would ruin our kingdom."

"This is your last time before the Council, the decision is ultimately mine but if we cannot convince them you are a sound choice then they will fight your rule every chance they get."

"Your support is appreciated uncle, and I do wish you and Uncle Nero luck on this other matter."

"Go to bed little Red, you need to be ready for the Council in the morning." The king took up the empty glasses.

"Goodnight uncle" Kreed got up and left.

The next morning Kreed left the mansion and went out to the training grounds where he was to meet with the Council. He stood with his long auburn hair braided down his back in black leather pants, and a black muscle shirt. "What would the Council have of me?" he kneeled before his uncles, then turned to the head of the Council, "I have recounted the memories from my kidnapping to my freedom and all relevant facts thus far. I have displayed my very well built control and these constant games are testing the very limitations of my well built calm."

"One task and a final test, then this will be done Prince Kreed." The head of the Council answered.

"Good, I have other things to attend to so let's make this fast."

"Where is Balthazar?"

"In a prison of my choosing, why?"

"Your task is to hand him over, as he is."

"Done," Kreed took a breath and sang out summoning his prisoner bound in chains, "He is as I left him when last I had to force answers out of him. I'm afraid I broke him."

"How is this possible?" the council members were all stunned.

"It wasn't hard really; he is weak and should never have served in my uncles' home." The red head sneered.

"I should've killed you, boy." Balthazar growled.

"Be quiet, or you will never speak again." Kreed leaned in, "Hellfire is itching to cut out your tongue and stitch your mouth shut."

"That would hinder this investigation dear nephew." Lucian chuckled.

"After you get your answers of course, my lord, but none the less, he's been warned."

"Tell us everything you know Balthazar, and no lies." The king commanded, his own power pressed upon the broken Siren, compelling the truth. Balthazar could not stop telling everything from the young prince, Tilus, and his companion (now his mate) ordering him to kidnap Kreed and hand him over to be killed and how the humans planned to torture Kreed before they ended him.

As Balthazar spoke Kreed's ice blue eyes flickered to opal, the color of his Banshee self. Nero was appalled as everything he tried to deny proved to be true about the boy he'd taken pity on and taken in as his own. Lucian placed an arm around his mate, pulling him closer, as he ordered Tilus and Aron locked away until he could deal with them. "I'm so sorry uncle." Kreed shook his head, clearing the black from his eyes wishing only to console the only family he had left.

"This test, what is it Elders?"

"He has proven his control; in the simplest manners but standing here as Balthazar described the details of his torture and he did not change is proof enough that he is fit to rule. There is no need for a final test."

Kreed and his uncles thanked the Council and returned to the mansion, where Nero left them alone in the living room. Kreed felt only guilt for having locked away Tilus because it had hurt his uncle so greatly. "He will recover," the king sighed, "I know you must be going so I won't hold you back but do not be a stranger."

"I am your heir, I have a feeling you'll be seeing quite a bit more of me." Kreed took his suitcase and vanished.

**Blaze:** Ok, I know Kreed keeps calling Tilus 'little cousin', it's an insult because although he's the older of the two he's also the shorter. I'll most likely be posting an interlude to give a short description of some of the characters, since i introduced so many at once.


	5. Interlude: Character Explanations

**Blaze:** Really, baby Goku this time?

**Broly:** Keep him

**Raditz:** That's my little brother

**Blaze:** You can't tell me you're honestly worried, besides I'll have the next chapter up soon anyway. I figured since I'm introducing so many at once, I'd put up a list that'll introduce them and act as a point of reference

**Interlude: Character explanations**

**The Pack**

**Name**: Kreed **Alias:** Hellfire Kreed

**Species & Gender:** Siren/Banshee, Male

Kreed is the leader, mated to Broly and Raditz. He is the heir to the throne of King Lucian, of the Sirens. He will remain as such until his uncle produces an heir in which case he will become regent until said heir(ess) comes of age to rule.

**Name**: Rhiannon **Alias**: Fatale (as in Femme Fatale)

**Species and Gender**: Sayian, Female

Rhiannon is mated to Logan Sinclair (another member of the Pack), daughter of Elites Seryn and Paragus making her Broly's sister. She's a few years younger than Gohan and knows him from his high school days. Her particular talent is bladed weapons, and she never hesitates in a fight. She witnessed her mother's murder, and swore to avenge him by cutting out her father's heart and stuffing his down his throat.

**Name**: Dominic Chance **Alias**: Breaker

**Species and Gender**: Human, Male

Dominic is a technological genius, he has absolutely no idea of normal social concepts and tends treat everything like he's on the job. His specialty is code breaking. He's the only member of the team that never leaves the town on missions and rarely leaves his apartment, which is conveniently the upstairs floor of the warehouse. He's also partially responsible for the Ki-Cage. He also tends to talk in codes referring to Broly as Legend and Seryn as Ghost.

**Name**: Vega **Alias**: Fang

**Species and Gender:** Human (Shapeshifter), Male

Vega is an orphan, capable of changing into anything and a master of witchcraft. Little is known about Vega before Kreed found him, homeless and full of potential, mostly because he doesn't share and avoids the topic like the plague.

**Name**: Logan Sinclair **Alias**: Sniper

**Species and Gender:** Human, Male

Logan and his brother Tomais moved in with Rhiannon, long before Logan and she started dating, let alone mated. His specialties are guns and explosives and his weapon of choice is…you guessed a sniper rifle. He tends to go off on missions more often than the others, this is because he is also his brother Tomais' handler.

**Name:** Tomais Sinclair **Alias**: Seer

**Species and Gender: **Human, Male

The irony of Tomais' alias will be revealed, I'm not giving spoilers but I thought I'd add him since he is part of the team. He is a spy, collecting information about whatever for whomever at the highest bid. Tomais is the youngest member of The Pack and Logan's kid brother and the gunman is extremely protective of him.

**Rhiannon & Broly's Family (all Sayian)**

**Name:** Seryn **Relationship: **Mother

Seryn is the mother of Rhiannon and Broly, with Paragus as his mate, and the youngest of the Sons of Koloi. Seryn is in love with the king, who Paragus threatened when they were younger in order to obtain Seryn as his mate. Seryn was murdered by Paragus when Rhiannon was seven. Prior to his death he'd trained his sister-in-law, Elaliri, with his collection of bladed weapons and began Rhiannon's training up until his death.

**Name: **Aiden&Samia** Relationship: **Uncle & Aunt

Aiden is the oldest of Rhiannon and Broly's maternal uncles, he is mated to Samia and at the time they have no children. Samia is the only one of the aunts who is also an Elite.

**Names:** Kyros & Elaliri, Nima (Female) and Krioni (Male)

**Relationship: ** Uncle & Aunt, Cousins

Kyros is the twin of Devros, the pair being second and third eldest after Aidan. Elaliri his mate, is a lower class female and a former student of Seryn's and Rhiannon's weapons teacher after the death of Seryn. The happily mated pair have two children, Nima and Krioni ages 12 and 5.

**Names:** Devros & Mariska **Relationship: **Uncle & Aunt

Devros is twin to Kyros and third eldest male, his mate Mariska is also a lower class female who fiery nature makes up for her low rank powers.

**Names:** Mykul & Ryn **Relationship:** Uncle and Aunt

Mykul is the youngest of Rhiannon and Broly's uncles and Ryn is his mate, also of lower class. They are also the weakest of the four couples, most of it the family attributes to youth and lack of discipline.

**Kreed's Family**

**Name: **Lucian **Relationship: **Uncle,

Lucian is Kreed's uncle, an in-law, mated to Kreed's biological uncle. He is also the Siren King. He is at a turning point in his rule where he must choose an heir which is difficult when he has an adopted son who would turn the kingdom to ruin and a nephew who's control is constantly a question of their Council.

**Name:** Nero **Relationship:** Uncle

Nero is the brother of Kreed's father, who died with his mate some time after Kreed had been kidnapped. He is also mated to the king and has thus far been unable to produce an heir or heiress. Before adopting Tilus, there were three miscarriages and a fourth during Kreed's capture.

**Names:** Tilus and Aron **Relationship:** Cousin and cousin's mate

Tilus was adopted by Lucian and Nero to stand in case something should happen to Kreed since the royal couple had been unsuccessful of producing an heir. He had ordered Balthazar, his personal guard, to get rid of Kreed so he would get the throne. Aron, is Tilus' mate, completely unimportant since he's mentioned then sent away.

**Blaze: **I really hope this helps with all the introduction. I didn't give character features because they're described as their met and throughout the upcoming bits of the story. I'm still debating when I'm going to give out Kreed's entire story, Read and Review and let me know.


	6. Ch 4 Femme Fatale

Blaze: Before anyone asks Kreed calls Tilus 'little cousin' as an insult as he is the elder and shorter than Kreed. Also this is a revise due to the fact that my hard drive with the original crashed and I happen to have some of this chapter on paper. If you don't like it I'm sorry and will post the original when I can recover the content of said hard drive. I am merely posting this so I can continue the story, again my apologies for the delay please Read and Review.

Rhiannon: Don't hurt Vegeta, he's my supposed-to-be brother.

Chapter Four Femme Fatale,

Broly and Rhiannon woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, both stretched and looked around chuckling softly. Rhiannon got up first, folding the blanket and placing it at the end of the bed. She knew how, odd as it was for their people, her Ama was obsessive about cleanliness. "I'm going down to help with breakfast, you're welcome to join me," she offered, "or I can call Ama, usually he comes if I call."

"I'll follow you," he got up, waiting for her to lead the way.

"You know you are more than welcome to come and go as you please, save for Tomais' room. Tomais is Logan's brother; they live here with me when their parents disowned Toto for his lifestyle and his condition." She led him down the hall, tapping on the only closed bedroom door.

"What condition?"

"Logan and Tomais moved in here, Tomais' lover visits, no doubt you'll meet both Tomais and his lover when the boys get back from their job." She sighed, "Tomais was in an accident, not long before he moved here, he's blind."

"Doesn't Logan work with guns?"

"He does"

"Why is Tomais with him if he is blind?" Broly followed her into the kitchen.

"He is on a separate job in the same area, as a spy. People speak too freely around the disabled, they think him harmless because he is blind." Raditz was sitting at the table, "You look well rested my love."

"I met my mother."

"So I heard," Raditz smiled, "Seryn came to visit the Cage last night, slapped the hell out of Paragus."

"Now that's just not fair, Ama gets to hit him but I can't even use my equipment for a competition." Rhiannon pouted playfully, helping Samia make breakfast.

"You will get your turn, my little warrior." Seryn appeared, kissing her cheek, "As soon as Kreed gets his answers you will get your turn."

"What all does he want to know anyway?"

"Paragus knows how to remove that abhorrent band from your brother's head. He has to do it apparently. So now it's not so much we need information as we need him to remove it." Raditz replied.

"He would never do that." Broly growled.

"He would never do that willingly, but last anyone checked Kreed has means of making people do what he wants, willing or not." Seryn chuckled, "I've heard the stories of Hellfire Kreed."

"Nearly all of them are true." Raditz smirked.

"Including the one where he compelled a man to cut off his fingers joint by joint until he answered the pup's questions?"

"That was more Hellfire than Kreed."

"Well he should be home soon, shouldn't he?" Seryn looked at the clock.

"He said he'd call." Raditz motioned for Broly to sit beside him, running hand through his hair.

As if on cue the phone on the wall rang and Rhiannon answered, "Hello." She turned the speaker on.

"Rhi, it's Kreed."

"Hey boss, your lovers are here too."

"I missed you two." Kreed sighed, "Meet me at the Warehouse, we've got some unfinished business."

**POV Change**

"So my wish brought back almost an entire race?" Bulma looked puzzled.

"You did say everyone Frieza killed, yes, and that includes the king." Bardock looked at the Prince.

"And they have Paragus in a ki-cage, that'll be the ultimate temptation." Vegeta chuckled.

"Aidan seems to have dealt with the situation of his niece and nephew."

"You think that'll stop them?"

"Rhiannon needs the last dragonball before she can wish Seryn back so she won't kill him until she has it."

"That wouldn't be hard, Goku has it." Bulma shrugged, "You know he'd give it to her too." She looked at her husband.

"Not if he knows what she's going to do first." Vegeta shook his head, "I've heard the stories of this Femme Fatale, she made some of Frieza's men quake. Raditz told me once, when she was thirteen she stared Frieza in the face and told him if she found that he and his were working with her father she'd give them the same she intended to give him."

"What'd she mean?" Bulma looked confused.

"On Seryn's grave, with his sword in hand she swore she'd beat him in battle, cut his heart out while it still beat and shove it down his throat. Then she would wish back her mother and bring her family back together under the Koloi Clan Crest." Bardock replied.

**POV Change- The Warehouse**

"I want to watch you play with him Kreed." Rhiannon's long violet hair had blonde streaks creeping through.

"Rhiannon" her mother spoke sternly.

"I'm controlling it Ama, no worries." She licked her lips.

"Last chance Paragus, either you take the band off yourself or Kreed makes you and if he has to make you we might just talk Fatale here into letting her big brother help." Raditz smirked knowing Broly was itching for a shot at his father without the power restraint.

"As long as I get to keep my word, I would be honored to have my brother's help."

"Do your worst." Paragus spit at Kreed.

"That would kill you." Kreed's eyes turned black, "then Fatale would be upset with me."

"Are we interrupting?" the King arrived, Vegeta, Bardock and the Z Fighters in toe.

"Not at all Majesty, now I don't have to record this." Rhiannon smiled.

"I'm doing it anyway." Logan (Sniper) took up his video camera, "Come on boss, I want to get to the good stuff."

"Like you need anything else to fuel your lusts for our Femme Fatale" Kreed smirked.

"It's a monumental moment, it's not every day shit like this happens even to us."

"Very well then, let this commence." Kreed led Broly into the cage having him sit in the chair in the center, Paragus having been chained out of reach.

Kreed lifted his voice in song, the words foreign, his voice calm yet commanding and his normally blue eyes shifted black and gold. He stood with his arm around his mate as the chains were released and Paragus struggled to fight his magic. He was forced to walk to where Broly sat and remove the band from his son's head. Once the task was completed he returned to where the chains lay and put them back on, Kreed's magic locking them back into place.

"Another stunning performance by Earth's own Hellfire Kreed, Prince of Siren's" Raditz teased as his mates left the cage.

"It's my turn." Rhiannon popped her neck and started cracking her knuckles.

"Maybe you should let the king knock him around a little first." Bardock spoke up.

"That would be no fun at all, because then it's like someone else did all the hard work and I get to kill him. That's not fair." She huffed.

"Murder in this case is a much greater crime than Treason, let the girl have him Bardock." K. Vegeta stepped closer to her, "You are most definitely Seryn's daughter."

"I could've been yours." She looked up at the king.

"And what a princess you would have made, to stand at the side of your brothers, proud and strong."

"High praise coming from your majesty, and no doubt we would not be a homeless people, unless your daughter-in-law's wish gave that back as well."

"As your king I hold you to your oath, punish this murdering traitor."

"As my king commands, so shall it be done." She smirked, turning to enter the cage.

Aidan stood just outside the cage, the sword in hand, it's sheath made of beautiful black wood and decorated with carved orchids. "It will be here, when you win." The eldest son of Koloi nodded to his niece.

"Do you truly believe you can defeat me without the power which makes your family the highest of elites. I am at least twice your size little girl." Paragus laughed as the door was closed and his shackles removed. She could hear some of the Z fighter s whispering about that fact and whether she really would win.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She removed her boots and cracked her neck on last time.

"We'll see" he lunged at her, missing as she side stepped his attack.

He continued his attacks; each evaded by the lithe female and countered with bruising punches and kicks of her own. He grew aggravated, each new attack enraging him further, She seemed at ease and tireless in her attacks.

"How is she beating him so easily?" Krillin looked surprised, "She doesn't have any of her power and he's huge."

"It's simple really" Seryn smirked, "she expends very little physical energy evading his strikes whereas he rampages like a bull in a china shop, burning more energy and doing far less damage."

Finally Paragus landed a couple strike, one hit to the left side of her jaw and the other to her right eye. Rhiannon fell back, catching herself before landing with a stagger to her feet. "I thought I might win unscathed the way this was going, lucky hit, but you won't last long." She sidestepped out of reach.

The bout went on a little over two hours more, Rhiannon's eye blackened and she occasionally spat blood, but she rose in the end as the victor. She approached the cage taking the sword through the bars. "By your honor, Ama, and our king's request, I uphold my oath." She looked to her mother and the King.

"By my honor, uphold your oath my daughter." Seryn nodded.

Rhiannon unsheathed the sword, her mother's favorite, displaying the ornate orchid design which matched the sheath and stood over her father's beaten figure. "You would kill your own father?" Paragus played for sympathy.

"I have no father, the man I see before me is a rapist, a traitor to his own people and a conspirator against my king and my mother's murderer. As a member of the Koloia clan, none of these titles and crimes may go without punishment and for all the penalty is death." Her eyes were cold, unfeeling toward the monster who had done so much damage to her family.

In a one swift motion she pierced his chest, running the blade through, missing his heart. She came down on one knee in front of him as she removed the blade and sank her hand into the wound, digging out his still beating heart. Using her other hand, she pried open his jaw and inserted the small organ, watching the life bleed out of her sire's eyes before standing up and facing her audience as if it were some grotesque play.

"Brava, Femme Fatale" Sniper unlocked the cage, wrapping his arms around her, " beautiful theatrics, a little dramatic but hey if fighting doesn't suite you any more you could be an actress."

"Now for a real show," she let him escort her from the cage, "Hand over the last one boyos." She looked at Goku.

"How'd you know we brought it?" Goku looked puzzled.

"I know you well enough to know you'd help with such an honorable mission." She took the towel Vega (Fang) tossed at her, cleaning her arm and sword.

Goku gave her the dragon ball as Dominic (Breaker) brought the rest down from the loft. They set up the dragon balls and she called on Shenron. "What is your wish?" Shenron spoke, staring her down.

"Bring back Seryn, with the mating bond broken, as he was before Paragus came and attacked him the night he died." She replied.

"That was oddly specific." Goku looked at his father.

"Wish granted" Shenron vanished in a glow.

Rhiannon turned to her mother, who clung to the king as Broly stood worrying over him. She rushed to them, worriedly, until Seryn put a hand up to stop all the fuss. "I simply lost my balance, I'm alright my little warriors." The red head stood tall, "Thank you for helping me." He turned to the king.

"You should rest Ama, even as powerful as we are such a thing as returning from the dead could make you weary." Rhiannon sounded concerned.

"Agreed." The King nodded, watching as a young male and female raced up to hug the red headed male.

"Uncle Seryn, that was so amazing." The young male, Krioni, hugged him around the waist.

"That it was, now I know you two have training with Aunt Samia and Uncle Aidan. Go on, I will still be around when you're done." He shooed them off, stepping away the support of his children.

"Ama" Rhiannon looked worried.

"It's alright," he pulled her toward him, kissing the top of her head, "I'll be alright. You have training for your competition and I'm sure Kreed wants time with his mates."

Seryn reached out to the King to take his hand and they vanished, leaving the Z fighters completely confused. Rhiannon walked past and up the stairs to the training all and began training on her rings. Broly, Raditz and Kreed all vanished leaving the Z fighters alone with the Pack in the training hall. Even the members of the Pack were going about as if their friend hadn't just literally ripped a man's heart out.

"How are you all so calm?!" Gohan couldn't stand it anymore.

"This is what we do, what we are underneath the sugar-coated glamour of our lives. We are assassins, hunters and spies." Tomais answered calmly sitting against the wall, his fingers trailing over the Braille letters of a book.

"She babysits our kids, how would we not notice this?" Goku puzzled.

"I went to school with her, I found out she was Saiyan also when she moved back and she's always been an amazing fighter but I never would've thought she could do that." Gohan watched her swing upward on the rings, free as a bird.

"She is as she needs to be, we all are. How do you think someone like Hellfire Kreed picked up for his Pack?"

"Why did she leave anyway?"

"Yeah it was right after Vegeta joined us." Goku asked looking at the Prince.

"It's because of him." Logan came over.

"I've never met her before the first time Bulma asked her to babysit."

"And in another life, if things had gone as Seryn had planned, she would've been your baby sister." Logan watched her in awe.


	7. Ch 5 Monsters

Blaze: Okay so like I said, don't read too much into Chapter 4, it's a hastily made revise and will be changed when I can. This however is as planned. Also in case I start getting too smutty for FF.N's rules and they remove this story I will also be placing it on under the penname Salariel.

Rhiannon: Stutter at the Dragon, girl I've been rehearsing that for nearly a decade. And I just killed someone, adrenaline does not inspire stuttering. And Give back my brother! *Pulls a broadsword off the wall**

Logan: Baby, come on, leave the fan girl alone. It's a joke, she really doesn't have your brother.

Note: **….** before a section is a POV Change and will have a place or person/people in it to let you know it's a scene change from now on.

Chapter 5

"First I say welcome to my humble abode." Seryn looked up at the King, then around his bedroom which was as immaculate as he had left it.

"You were always humble." The King pulled him into his arms, "Now you are free."

"Yes I am." Seryn tilted his head up as his beloved kissed up his neck.

"I've missed you."

"And I you"

The lithe red head allowed the larger male to hold him, kissing every inch of his neck and shoulder, basking in the moment he'd yearned for over the last several decades. All that time he'd spent as Paragus' brood mare, watching his beloved marry a woman he couldn't stand. Seryn let the tears well up, ready to burst as everything that had just happened came completely full circle. "What is wrong Seryn?" K. Vegeta looked concerned, wiping away his tears.

"Nothing, everything is perfect." Seryn smiled, "It's just finally settling in is all, you are here, he is dead. Our children are safe from all our enemies, our godchildren are happily mated off and you have grandchildren who will no doubt be dying to meet their grandfather." The red head laughed, "Nothing could be more perfect."

"I can think of one thing that could make it so." K. Vegeta looked toward the bed.

" And have my brothers catch us, do you remember how well that went last time?" Seryn laughed as the king remembered.

~_ "We'll get caught." Seryn protested, "Vegeta, what if someone catches us?" _

"_Since when do you worry so?" his beloved led through the field._

"_We're gonna get in trouble, we left the guard, papa's gonna be so mad. What if Aidan or one of the other guards finds us." Seryn looked back._

"_You're really afraid they're going to find us all the way out here." The prince stopped and turned around. _

"_My brother is a master tracker, second only to my father, if he hasn't realized we're missing by now, he will soon." _

"_Then I guess we better hurry." Vegeta kissed him._

_The couple found an abandoned barracks, still in good condition but a good ways from the palace. Seryn followed his love inside, to find a room laid out already. "You've been here before." He stated looking around._

"_I had to find somewhere your nosy brothers wouldn't find us." The prince chuckled. ~_

"We were whelps, it's not like we actually got in trouble." The King kissed him.

"You didn't get in trouble, Aidan told father who was not happy with me for some time. My ears still ring thinking about it. And of course my brothers never stopped teasing me."

"Was old Koloi really that bad?"

"I got caught, by my brother, having sex in an abandoned barracks with the Crown Prince of our Race. How bad do you think it was?" Seryn sat back on the bed, pulling him beside him.

"That does sound bad."

"At least he never told your father, we'd have both been in trouble." He looked up at his beloved who was looking around at the pictures and weapons on the walls, "It wasn't all bad, when he wasn't around it was okay. I could pretend nothing was wrong." He sighed.

"She has your figure, your eyes, and your brother's hair, as does the boy." K. Vegeta was looking at the picture of Seryn sitting in an arm chair with Rhiannon in his lap, reading by the fire place.

"A small blessing, that neither resemble him much. Broly is built like my brothers, I think that's why Paragus couldn't stand him when he got bigger. Neither of them resemble him at all, they are mine through and through." Seryn leaned into his lover's embrace, "It was the one thing I would throw at him every time we talked. 'She looks just like me, with the violet hair that makes up most of our family', 'He looks more like Mykul than he does his own father'. I would bait him, because it was all I could do."

"Bardock told my son and his compatriots that she was there when he killed you."

"She was, I had her hidden in the vents." Seryn pointed to the large vent shaft, "I put the vent filter back on, turned off the system and told her not to make a sound. I told her not to come out until someone came for her."

"He said she was only a whelp, seven years old."

"The same as your son when Frieza took him away, her Gran didn't find her until three days later."

"She did not falter when that dragon appeared, the others seemed unnerved by its presence."

"My father instilled in his children that fear is a useless emotion that it should only fuel our courage and enforce our strength to prove it surmountable ; my brothers most likely instilled that same feeling in my daughter. What has she to fear from a creature she has no intentions of angering?"

"Old Koloi would've adored her."

"He does, watching over his beautiful grandchildren, when I went to find him in death I was afraid of what he'd have to say of my choices."Seryn yawned.

"What did he have to say?"

"He was pleased with my actions, proud of my children. He said Broly needed more discipline and Rhiannon reminded him of my mother."

"Oh what a pair they will make, imagine when they make us grandparents."

"Gods help them when they do, I think the little Prince is learning now." Seryn rested his head on his lover's chest, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Agreed, rest now, we have forever to discuss everything."

Seryn was already asleep, finally relaxed, finally free to be with the man he loved, to watch his children fall in love. A couple hours later Tomais returned to the house, dropping his backpack. The sound alerted the king who moved to investigate. "Relax, majesty, I live here. Rhiannon warned me about you." The blind teenager retracted his guide stick.

"Who are you?"

"Logan's brother"

"Who?"

"You met my brother Logan when Rhi killed her pop right, can't miss him he follows her like a puppy after cases like ours."

"He spoke of recording the event for her."

"That would be him, looks like me only taller, a little more filled out, probably still had his rifle on his back."

"You said Rhiannon warned you of me, what do you mean by this?"

"She let me know you'd be staying with us, warned me to take my own lover elsewhere for our little vacation." Tomais put his hand on the wall, walking through the entry way into the den, his hand out in case anyone had rearranged things.

"There is a small vessel in front of you." K. Vegeta warned him.

"Thanks, Krioni usually picks his toys up but with all the commotion this morning he probably forgot." Tomais moved on through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Seryn did not get the chance to tell me about his daughter's housemates before he fell asleep."

"Not much to tell, Logan met Rhiannon on a job and they fell in love. I was in an accident that left me permanently blind and fell in love with my assistant who'd been hired to help me adjust to my handicap. My parents threw me out because my new lover was a man and Logan left with me." The young man opened the fridge, allowing Braille tags to sift through his fingers.

**Kreed's Manor**

Kreed appeared first in the manor's living room, flopping into his favorite arm chair, his lovers appearing after him. Broly sat on the floor, still nearly eye-level with his Siren mate. Raditz stood close, watching as Kreed toyed with violet tresses. "How was it, your other business?" the black haired male inquired.

"My cousin and his mate have had judgment passed on them and the ceremony making me the official heir is in a month from now. Uncle Nero was deeply distraught but with time he may reconsider trying for another heir. I have agreed that should such be the case I will happily hand over my Uncle's crown."

"You would give it up that simply?" Broly looked puzzled.

"Our life is simple Broly, after the hells we've all been through simple is an amazing gift." Kreed kissed him.

"At least you have returned with good news." Raditz pulled him from his seat, "It is a cause for celebration."

"What did you have in mind?" Kreed allowed them to take him to their shared master bedroom.

"Whatever you want, it is your celebration."

"In that case, I want my two most favorite males in the universe to show me just how much they missed me."

"That may take awhile."Broly kissed up his neck.

"Like we have anything to do tonight."

**The Warehouse**

"Beautiful form Fatale" Dominic called from the second floor as she landed on the mats.

"Thanks Dom, " Rhiannon wiped the rest of the chalk off her hand, looking to see Gohan watching her, "did everyone else leave?"

"Yeah, can we talk?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, walk with me." She tossed on her sneakers and went to leave, Gohan not far behind her.

They walked for some time in silence, hers relaxed, his awkward and unsure. She strolled leisurely, humming what seemed to be an old lullaby by the tone. Finally he got up the nerve to voice her concerns. "How can you be so relaxed? How can you not care?" he demanded stopping a few steps behind her.

"I've rid the universe of a traitor and a monster, why wouldn't I relax?" she turned around.

"How is that so simple, taking a life, regardless of good or evil should not be so simple." He protested

"You are so cute" she smiled, "I forget what it's like to feel so moved by death, it's been so long. Hold on to that, teach it to your children and grandchildren for the centuries to come Gohan."

"You haven't answered my question."

"You're right, I haven't." she sighed, "It's simple really, there is a part of me that cares and values life regardless of its nature and there is a part of me that does what is necessary for the good of others. You have only seen the side of me I wanted you to see, unfortunately I had no choice but to show you the other."

"This is what drew Kreed and the Pack to you isn't it, this other side of you."

"We referred to it as "the void", a state of being where our emotions, passions, beliefs, cannot interfere with what is necessary for our survival and the survival of others. Be blessed in knowing you have never had to create such a place in yourself nor will Pan or Goten or Trunks or Bulla. For it is innocence like theirs that makes such a place necessary, I can tell you now my soon-to-be step brother could return to that place in a moment's notice and kill without remorse to protect them. Then there's your precious teacher, I'm more than willing to bet he'd kill in a heartbeat without concern to protect the greater good."

"I would do whatever is necessary for my family." He argued.

"And later you would feel the remorse the comes with a temporary void, you would beat yourself up about having to take a life even if it meant protecting all you held dear. I don't have that problem."

"How's that possible?"

"You really are precious Gohan, there is no science to why I don't care that I just killed my father in cold blood, wished my mother back to life and spent the last hour practicing like there wasn't a clean-up crew taking care of the mess." She began to get agitated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But you've killed others like that, he's not the first."

"I told a lot of people if I found out they were helping him, they'd share his fate. They didn't take the warning to heart so I made examples of them." She shrugged, turning and started walking again.

"Did he even know?" Gohan asked.

"Know what?" she paused.

"That you were his daughter, before today? Did he know?"

"He knew he had one, Raditz told him yesterday and Ama visited him at the cage last night that I was here and no doubt that I had made a name for myself." She turned back again to stare up at him.

"That's why he killed Seryn, because he wouldn't give you up?"

"Did he truly need a reason Gohan? You've met him, seen how he treated my brother for so long. Imagine what that battle would've been like if my mother had failed and Paragus had found me as a child." She growled, "If you think I am a monster by all means, it is our nature as a warring breed but if you think this of me now imagine what would have happened if I had been standing at my brother's side, under Paragus' control when you and your father, and the prince and whoever the hell else was there that day. "

"We would've failed."

"Exactly, now I'm tired of being judged by the high and mighty for the monster I have chosen to become for the sake of others. I pray you never have to make that choice." She vanished.

Gohan stood a moment to take in what exactly had just happened. He felt as if he was in the wrong, even though the blood had been on her hands. But she had been right, he was judging her and he knew he had to try and make it right. 'She probably wouldn't listen to me now, I'll wait a little while.' He finally decided, returning home to his own family.

**Seryn's Manor**

Rhiannon appeared in the entrance hall, kicking off her sneakers before moving through the living room at the smell of food. She gently reached out with her ki to see who all was home, a trick she'd been taught by her Gran when she was little. Upstairs she felt the familiar sense of her mother's ki and one unfamiliar ( the King), and two more in the kitchen, her beloved Logan and his little brother Tomais. She continued her venture into the kitchen to find Logan was cooking while Tomais read a book, his fingers brushing over the pages.

"You feel troubled Rhi, did something happen?" Tomais looked up, his gray eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine Tommy, Gohan gave me a little grief."

"They've never needed 'the void', you come out of it well."

"Practice makes perfect."

"He deserved what he got, gorgeous." Logan stepped away from the stove to wrap his arms around her, kissing up her neck, "The only pity is he lived so long. I enjoyed watching you play with him."

"And they think I'm a monster."

"Don't be bothered by them Rhi. We do what their petty sense of righteousness doesn't allow for." Tomais sighed.

"Off this subject, I don't care what he thinks or any of them for that matter." She turned in Logan's embrace, kissing him tenderly, "How are Ama and the King fairing?"

"No disturbances, save when Tomais came home. Apparently your mom didn't get around to giving him the heads up before taking a nap."

"It was no trouble, he probably heard me when the door opened. I told him Logan and I also lived here and he followed me to the kitchen while I made a snack."

_~"So you have lived here for some time" the King inquired._

_"If three years counts as some time then yeah." Tomais took out several items from the fridge, a tomato, lettuce, a foil container which revealed left over ham, then a loaf of bread from the box on the counter._

_"Raditz has told me much of Seryn's son Broly, I was there when he was born, but I know nothing of his daughter." K. Vegeta watched the blind man slice the tomato and make a sandwich with ease._

_"So you figure ask the housemates, want one?"Tomais offered. _

_"No thank you," the Saiyan male declined, "and yes I wish to know more of her. Seryn only spoke of when she was very young, before his death. He said he did not see her much when she returned a young woman."_

_"Let me ask you this first, do you wish to know her as your friend's daughter or as a potential stepfather?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"To know her as a friend's daughter you need only to interact with her, my input isn't necessary, but as a potential stepfather, she seems pretty open to the idea. Rhiannon is wild but disciplined, she knows when to act and when to wait, does what is necessary for the good of others with no thought of herself."_

_"What does she like?"_

_"She is warrior born and raised, do you have a daughter?" Tomais sat eating._

_"No, only two sons, would it make any difference?"_

_"No, she's always been one of the guys in training and on the battlefield. She'll talk battle strategy for hours, swordplay for days if you let her."~_

"Dinner's nearly ready." Logan returned to the stove, "about another half hour at the most."

"Alright, I'm going to clean up. All this drama, and I swear I reek." Rhiannon kissed him on the cheek before turning to go back to the entrance hall and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she crept toward the door to her mother's bedroom, which stood ajar. There on the bed sat the King, fast asleep against the headboard with her mother lying on his chest, blood red hair flowing around him like a curtain.

Rhiannon smiled softly, happy to see the contented smile on her sleeping mother's face at last. She crept quietly back to her room and into her own private bathroom for a bubble bath before dinner. She cleaned up and rested her head on the towel at the end of the tub, relaxing the stress way. Half an hour later she heard Logan come in with her bathrobe from the door. "Dinner time already?"she asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you wanted to wake your mom."

"I'll get them up, go on. We'll be down quickly." She got out of the bath putting on her robe before pulling the plug and taking a towel to her hair.

Blaze: I couldn't decide if I wanted to do reactions and reunions all in one chapter so I figure I'll split it up so lots of smutty goodness in the next chapter . Also I'm considering making this the centerpiece and adding the stories of the Pack in with it. Please let me know what you think. Again my apologies it has been so long coming.


End file.
